Ari Resvirix
Corporal Ari Resvirix was a soldier and combat engineer who served in the Turian Hierarchy military. A part of the Hierarchy's infantry, Ari was commonly deployed after front-lines were established, in order to lay fortifications and establish logistics chains. A skilled mechanic and engineer, Ari was often called on to perform maintenance and repair on Hierarchy military vehicles, as well as sabotage demolition operations. Hailing from a family of military service, Ari first started bootcamp at the age of fifteen. She stayed on with the military afterwards, serving as an NCO. Her mettle would later be tested during the Reaper War, as both her homeworld, Taetrus, and the turian homeworld, Palaven, would come under heavy assault. Biography Early Life Personality Ari was described by her superiors and fellow soldiers as being reliable, honorable and loyal. She was the recipient of many commendations and awards on behalf of service to the Hierarchy. She tended to downplay her own achievements and place emphasis on those of others. In a team or unit, she was cooperative and considered a stabilizing element, if a bit rigid. Ari was extremely formal, which made her seem impersonal and cold. Naively, she placed great emphasis on rank, believing that a person of rank ''had ''to be worthy of respect, whatever the circumstance. She refused to speak ill of superiors or even report them if they abused power, believing that someone had to take the "hard line"; Ari believed there would always be a need for commanders and superiors, regardless of the price paid. This later caused her great distress and disappointment, feeding a deep cynical side. Although she had friends, Ari was known to be quiet. She seemed to be withdrawn and shy, preferring to keep to herself. This was a manifestation of social anxiety. Many believed her to be timid, although her friends called her fiercely brave and dependable. She often claimed that it was difficult for her to relate or connect to other people. Instead, she focused all of her eagerness for service and passion into her work. Her difficulty with connecting to and frustration over other people have caused some to accuse her of sympathizing with synthetics. Despite her social timidity, Ari had a cool head and nerves of steel. At times, her quiet nature faded, giving way to dramatic speeches to inspire loyalty or boost morale. Surprisingly, Ari's hidden talent was singing. Equipment Ari wore a standard medium armor hardsuit that was uniform to the turian armed forces. Her rank was emblazoned on the "collar" of her armor suit and the badge of her unit was located on her right bicep. Ari was also issued a military-grade omni-tool, which was modified to serve her role as a combat engineer and mechanic. She wore an enclosed helmet during combat. For weapons, Ari utilized the Phaeston assault rifle, keeping an M-3 Predator pistol as a reserve sidearm. She occasionally wielded the M-77 Missile Launcher, as well as numerous mines and grenades. Powers *Overload *Combat Drone *Sabotage *Sentry Turret *Proximity Mine *Frag Grenade Trivia *Ari is related to the lore-only character, general Minin Resvirix. *Ari is left handed. *She is a fan of Fleet and Flotilla, as well as the Blasto series. Category:Soldiers Category:Engineer Class Category:Females Category:Turians